Family Sucks
by secretwriter3
Summary: What happens when Bella's sister comes in to town? Why do they not get along? And what does she know about what's to come for the Cullen family? New and old romances. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Bella's sister comes in to town? Why do they not get along? And what does she know about what's to come for the Cullen family?**  
**All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer! I'm just a fan! Although I own the character Emily who is Bella's sister. Enjoy!**

EPOV

I knew Bella wouldn't be too pleased to see me. She had a whole new family now. We never did get along anyway; she always hated me and never treated me like a sister. The same with Rene, she was never a mother to me. However it was time to face my fears, they had sent me to keep an eye on the Cullen family and I didn't usually listen but this sounded like a chance to mix things up.

I couldn't wait to see Bella's face when she saw me walk into the school. I hadn't seen her in a year, since I ran away with my boyfriend Charlie. Well ex, shows you how much she cared, even Rene never questioned it, she seemed relieved to be rid of me, I'm only 15. I landed at Fork's airport at 19:30. It was cold, dark and damp- it was lifeless. No wonder Bella grew to love it here!

I jumped in taxi and made my way to the only hostel in Forks. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting. The room was average size, cream walls with a wooden bed and a chest of drawers on the side. The bathroom had its basic accessories, well enough really. And it was clean.

BPOV

"Edward, stop!" I laughed as rolled off the bed to get away from him. He grabbed for my waist and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed my neck and looked at me with his topaz eyes darkening.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a little smile crawling from his lips. He had just been on one of his 'camping' trips and I missed him like hell but I lied and played it cool.

"No I didn't even realise you'd gone" I smiled as he pretended to faint and covered his heart. "I'm kidding" I kissed him gently then pulled away as Alice walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time for school!" My heat fell.

"Urgh," I groaned, and fell back onto the cool, soft bed. Until Edward picked me up and carried me out to the big, shiny range rover with Emmett in the front seat. Great. It was just going to be another boring day at school.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

It was finally time for school. I decided to wear something simple; leggings, a grey crop top with an oversized red and blue flannel shirt. My long, brown hair was hung in loose curls down to my waist. I left the 'house' and walked to the school. It wasn't too far and I was started to get excited, the look on Bella's face would be priceless! Before I knew it I was outside the school, it was quite small compared to the back in Florida but I wasn't really expecting anything else.

I walked into the office to get my new schedule for the next couple of months. It was evident that this was a small town by the amount of people staring at me on my way there. It would have been easy to ignore them but something came over me, I turned around and asked "Can I help you guys with something?" Straight away everyone acted as if they had something better to do. I carried on smiling to myself. No one said I couldn't have a little fun while I was here.

My schedule was pretty basic and easy to remember. That's when I heard it. A laugh that I would always remember. A sister's laugh, it was Bella and it was coming from the cafeteria. I started to move in that direction. I basically skipped into the room and headed straight for Bella. The Cullen family were sitting with her all looking remarkably flawless. She looked straight at me.

"Emily! What are you doing here?" she stood up as was saying it.

"What I can't I come by and see my own sister?"

"Sister?" I'm assuming that was Edward chiming in seeing the way he looked at Bella.

"Oh, Bella, keeping secrets from your new family already that's not a good sign."

"Well you'd know about keeping secrets from family wouldn't you?" she took a step closer to me.

"Then I should probably tell you that I've enrolled into Forks, just to spend some more time with my big sister."

"You're lying what do you want Em?"

I took a step closer to her and whispered quietly so that only she and the Cullen's heard me, "Maybe you and your vampire friends should learn to be more respectful." I smiled, her face dropped as she turned to look at Edward.

"How do you know?" she muttered. I just laughed and turned around to walk to my first class. I had already accomplished what I set out to do, and it was only about to start.

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction; however I like constructive criticisms and compliments :) The Chapters will get longer as I go on. Thanks to people who review! **


End file.
